1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device in which an electro-optical material is held in a substrate, an electronic apparatus using the same, and a method of manufacturing the electro-optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, in electro-optical devices, such as liquid crystal devices and organic electro-luminescent display device, an electro-optical material is held by an electro-optical device substrate, and various images are displayed on a substantially central region of the substrate, which is an image display region.
In recent years, the development of the new type of display device having an electro-optical device in which its display surface is curved has been required. Complying with such requirements, it has been suggested that a flexible polymer film is used as an electro-optical device substrate such that the electro-optical device substrate can be curved (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-260398). However, when a polymer film is used as an electro-optical device substrate, the reliability of an electro-optical device deteriorates because the polymer film has low weather resistance and heat resistance.
Accordingly, the present invention is designed to solve the above-mentioned problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an electro-optical device having a curved display surface with high reliability, an electronic apparatus using the same, and a method of manufacturing the electro-optical device.